1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter of an optical connector for connecting optical cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid advance of optical communication system that employs optical cables, there is increasing concern about electromagnetic waves given off by the various communication devices that constitute the optical communication system. There is an increasing demand for an optical connector that connects optical cables or an optical cable and another optical device with no or little leak of electromagnetic waves.
An optical connector consists of a plurality of detachable plugs connected to optical cables and an adapter for retaining in alignment the detachable plugs. Japanese patent application Kokai No. 10-39170 discloses an optical connector with an anti-leak device. As shown in FIG. 12, an adapter 1 comprises conductive housings 2a and 2b to be connected to the ground face 4 of a panel 3 via a ground spring (not shown). A conductive plug 5 is plugged into the adapter 1 so that the conductive plug 5 and the conductive housings 2a and 2b are electrically connected to the ground face 4, preventing leak or entrance of electromagnetic waves.
In the above optical connector, however, there are gaps between the adjacent plugs connected to the adapter, causing leak of electromagnetic waves, which inadvertently affects other electronic devices, or entrance of electromagnetic waves to cause interference with communications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an optical adapter capable of receiving a plurality of plugs with no or little leak or entrance of electromagnetic waves.
According to the invention there is provided an optical adapter to be attached to a panel, comprising a conductive housing having a plurality of plugging cavities for receiving a plurality of detachable plugs to which optical cables are connected; and a plurality of conductive partition walls provided between the plugging cavities.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided an optical adapter to be attached to a panel, comprising a conductive housing having a plurality of plugging cavities for receiving a plurality of detachable plugs to which optical cables are connected; a plurality of conductive intermediate walls for dividing the plugging cavities such that the detachable plugs are connected through the intermediate walls.
It is preferred that a conductive attaching member is provided to attach the conductive housing to the panel for electric conduction.
According to the invention, the housing is electrically connected to the panel via the panel attaching member and the partition walls are provided between the plugging cavities, and the intermediate walls reduce the opening areas within the plugging cavities so that leak and entrance of electromagnetic waves are minimized.